


Mine

by WolfStar_85



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jacob Black, Alpha/Omega, Blood Drinking, Bottom Edward Cullen, Breeding, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Edward didn't know he could be an Omega. He thought that was just for the wolves down at the reservation. But when Jacob tracks him down telling him he followed his scent. He learns that both Vampires and Wolves can be omegas it's just more rare for vampires. How will Edward react to finding out his wolf friend is an Alpha and has intentions on breeding him? Will this coupling finally bring an end to the Vampires and wolves feud?





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only.

Jacob hadn't thought much of the cinnamon scent when he got up. Leah must be in heat again. It was normal and he was used to it by now. Colin was also getting close to presenting age but had a couple years yet. However, when he was near Leah the scent wasn't as strong as it should have been. Plus she wasn't acting like she was in heat so, Jacob had set out to figure out just who it was. 

"Easy Ed." Carlisle said gently. As he patted Edward down with a cool washcloth. "Easy. I know, this is going to be hard on you I know, but you're going to be okay." He'd kept Edward home from school because he was running a horribly high fever, something uncommon in vampires, not that anyone other than family, the wolves, and Isabella Swan a good friend of Edward's knew that. To outsiders, he was just a really sick young man. 

Edward groaned softly as he lay in bed, his body tensed and letting off a physical heat. "Don't feel good…" he muttered. "I need… something I just don't know what."

Carlisle nodded. If he hadn't been mated to Esme, he might well have jumped Edward himself. It was only their mating bond that kept him from doing so. "I know son. And I know what it is you need but… there's just no one to give it right now." 

Edward panted some and groaned again, trying to curl up into a ball. "What's going on with me?" He asked softly, looking at his dad with worried eyes.

Carlisle sighed. "It's… rare. But not entirely uncommon or impossible. I just hope we can get it dealt with before the Volturi find out. You've just presented son."

Edward frowned. "P-presented?" He asked. "What do you mean?" This concerned him. What about this 'presenting' could be a bad if the Volturi clan found out? 

"Means you've displayed yourself as one of three an Alpha, which is what I am." Carlisle explained. "A Beta like Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett or an Omega like Esme and Alice."

"S-so, which am I then?" Edward asked as he shivered from the cool touch of the washcloth. He coughed a bit. 

Carlisle sighed. "Judging by the strong cinnamon scent, and the fact your body is issuing a strong fever… you're in heat son. In other words, you've presented as an Omega. It's not a bad thing entirely. Just means you need to be mated to an Alpha and can therefore carry children so you'll have to be extra careful about who you're with."

"Children?!" Edward asked. "I can get pregnant?!" This thought horrified him. "I don't know the first thing about raising a child."

Carlisle chuckled. "Trust me, once you had little one here it would come to you naturally. Right now, we need to decide how to deal with this. A vampire omega's first heat will not go away until they are mated and bred. So, that puts us in a bit of a spot…"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door downstairs. Jacob had followed the scent and it had led him here, to the Cullen clan. At least he and his dad were relatively close with the Cullens. He had hesitated only a moment then knocked.

Esme opened the door. She smiled gently. "Come in Jacob, isn't it?" She asked in a kind voice stepping aside for him to enter.

"Yes ma'am." Jacob said nodding. "Uh, I… hate to ask this but… is someone here um, in heat and unmated?"

Esme smiled she knew he'd come for Edward. "Follow me." She said and led him toward Edward's room. "He woke up this morning, sweat just rolling off him and for a vampire there is only one thing that causes that. Plus the scent, I can't smell it but Carlisle certainly could. He's in with him now trying to keep the raging fever down. In heat fever is dangerous to an unmated vampire."

"You understand, I have all intentions on helping him through it if he'll let me." Jacob said fully stating his intentions. "I have always been rather fond of Ed."

"That will be up to him," Esme said. "But I assure you, the way he talks about that burly, sexy God of a wolf Jacob… I'm sure there won't be much argument on his end."

Jacob blushed. "Does he really say that?" He asked chuckling. 

"Often." Esme said as she got to the door and knocked. "Ed, Carlisle… you have some company."

Carlisle looked up then went to the door. He smiled when he opened it. "Ah! Hello Jacob. I'm guessing his scent drew you in. As far away as you live from us and you could smell it?" He looked at Esme and smiled. "Come on in."

Jacob nodded and slipped into the room and was over to Edward in a matter of minutes. "You have the most beautiful scent Edward." 

Edward swallowed hard and looked at him. "Sam will be pissed if we do anything though. As much as I may wish to." 

Jacob smiled and ran a finger along Edward's jaw and down along his neck. Edward let out a soft sound. Vampires were technically dead not dead so he couldn't really feel pleasure but the hest allowed him to feel some sensation of it.

"Son," Carlisle said in a gentle voice. "If he scented you out from this far away from the reservation, then it's meant to be him. You two are supposed to be together. I could tell because we're in the same house, close to each other but he shouldn't have been able to. The fact that he did…"

"We like to call it a soul bond." Esme said. "It's like soulmates only stronger." 

Jacob smiled and testing this theory, leaned in and pressed his lips to Edward's neck, the skin was cold but warm at the same time. The heat throwing his body into confusion. 

Edward tilted his head to the side and hummed softly, shuddering. "Why can I feel that?" He asked softly. 

"It's the heat son." Carlisle said gently. "It's making you sensitive. If you okay with this, your mom and I will leave you be."

Jacob slid his hands down between Edward's legs, being driven on by the scent of his friend's heat. "Please Ed. Let me be the one. I've liked you ever since I met you."

Edward tensed and let out a sound that could have passed for a moan. He wet his lips with his tongue then glanced at his parents. "Okay." He agreed. "We can do this. If it has to be with someone or anyone… I'd love for it to be you Jake."

Carlisle smiled and nudged Esme, they both quickly slipped out of the room and shut the door behind them.

Jacob smiled rubbing along Edward's body. Kissing him here and there as he slowly undressed him. "I'll admit, I kind of like this idea. I've wanted to do this with you for some time now, this just gives me an even better excuse to actually do so."

Edward smiled and nodded, helped Jacob to undress himself then Jacob. God the wolf was sexy! "I've felt the same way." He said quietly as he stroked his hands down Jacob's muscular chest. "You're so sexy." He muttered.

"Now, being a wolf, I'm going to have to take you twice. Once like this and once in my wolf form. I'm just worried I'll…"

Edward kissed him to shut him up. "You won't hurt me. I'm dead remember? We don't feel pain, don't sleep, don't eat… I'll be fine. What I'm worried about is… well… I want to completely bond us together if we're going to do this, and for that I'll have to drink just a little of your blood."

Jacob smiled. "And I'll be more than willing to let you. We'll take care of that after I'm done cooking you down." He said and winked before moving between Edward's legs and licking at his erection. Edward maybe a vampire, but his body was definitely responding to the heat. 

The sex between them was slow, passionate and gentle and Edward definitely felt his orgasm as it washed over him. Jacob also having moaned out his own but they were not finished yet. Jacob slowly pulled out and kissed Ed before carefully flipping him over. "It'll be easier this way. I'll try not to get too rough."

Edward nodded. "Just, do what your body tells you. I want this Jake. I want you! Please give me your pups."

Jacob smiled and soon shifted over into his massive wolf form, his body completely covering Edward's. He let out a soft growl then a light howl as he carefully hit his mark and pushed in.

Edward shuddered. It didn't hurt, but he could definitely feel it along with each subsequent thrust of Jacob's massive hips. He let out a moan, it felt good! It felt great! Better than he could have imagined. "Oh yes… Jake…" he couldn't help it. This was something he hadn't expected. To actually feel!

Jacob thrust into his new mate. Trying not to be too rough with him and soon he could feel his knot forming. He considered not allowing it to lock them, afraid it would actually hurt Edward but he wasn't given the choice. 

As the knot grew, Edward became increasingly desperate for it to tie him to Jacob and he pushed back with each thrust of Jacob's hips. "Please Jake." He said softly. "Don't hold back on it. Let it happen, you won't hurt me."

With those words, Jacob gave a final thrust forward then felt his knot form fully. There was no way he could pull out, even if he'd wanted to. He howled out in pleasure as he began to cum deeply inside his new mate. The knot ensuing Edward was bred. 

Edward stayed as still as possible. He couldn't feel pain but he knew Jacob could.

After a time, Edward and Jacob moved, together, and both laid down in their sides, Jacob still firmly locked into Edward. He remained that way for a good hour or two after he'd finished cumming as his knot slowly receded. Finally after close to three hours, he was able to pull out and he shifted back to his human form and smiled, he wrapped his arms around Edward and nuzzled against his neck, kissing it lightly.

Edward smiled but didn't move. He sighed happily and rubbed his belly which looked like he was already about three or four months pregnant. Soon, he rolled over and kissed Jacob. "Thank you." He said gently. "Thank you for it being you!" He then glanced at Jacob's arm and ran his tongue along his teeth. "May I?" He asked lightly.

Jacob smiled and nodded holding out his arm. "Please." He said softly. "I want you to."

Edward smiled and hissed, letting his fangs drop then he used one to make a cut in Jacob's arm. He wasn't about to turn him, no way… but he did want to seal their bond fully. As the blood started to flow from the cut he leaned in and latched his mouth around it, drinking deeply for a bit then he pulled back, looked at Jacob and smiled, he chuckled hearing Jacob's thoughts. He could all along but this made it soo much stronger. "Ah, did the big bad wolf enjoy his mating session?" He teased. "I'm all yours big boy!"

Jacob looked at him then smirked. "Any time I want you." He said then kissed Edward. "You're mine Ed! And I'm yours." 

Edward smiled. "Love you too Jake."

Downstairs Esme and Carlisle were talking. "This may help end the feud between our clan and the wolves." Esme said lightly as she sipped on a packet of deer blood. 

"I certainly hope so. If not, Jacob can come stay with us. Ed's going to need him." Carlisle said gently. "I'm just glad it's someone Ed loves and trusts." 

"Me too." Esme said nodding. "They're cute together anyway."

"That, they are." Carlisle agreed.

After close to another hour of simply cuddling and laying in each others arms, Edward and Jacob emerged from the bedroom fully clothed. "Hi mom, dad." Edward said smiling as he held Jacob's hand. "This is my new mate and Alpha, Jacob Black, and I love him."

Jacob nuzzled Edward kissing his neck lightly. "Love you too." He said softly.

"Welcome to the family Jacob." Esme said smiling.

Carlisle stood and went to the boys hugging them both. "Welcome to the family son. I want you to know, you're welcome to stay here with Edward at any time you like." 

Jacob smiled. "Thank you." He said nodding. 

Edward smiled as he went to the refrigerator and got out some deer blood, he sipped on it then almost immediately ran for the bathroom throwing it up. 

Esme chuckled. "And so it begins. He's got my blood tolerance during pregnancy."

"How do we help him?" Jacob asked concerned.

"He'll have to drink slowly." Carlisle said and as much as he's going to hate it, he'll need human blood. I work in a hospital so that's easy enough to acquire. Also, with you being more alive than he is… he may need to eat real food from time to time."

Jacob nodded then went to Edward rubbing his back. If one hadn't known what Edward was, they would have panicked seeing nothing but blood in the toilet. "Easy Ed." He said gently. "I'm here." 

Edward looked at him, his eyes a few shades darker than they were previously. "That's going to suck." He said quietly, and leaned against Jacob's chest. "But I'm happy. As long as the baby or babies are yours and healthy, then I'm happy." 

"Me too Ed." Jacob said licking the blood from around Ed's lips. "Why don't we go lay down and rest for a bit? You'll need to now."

Edward nodded lightly. "Okay." He agreed. And together they went back to Edward's room and even though he was a vampire, the pregnancy allowed him to be able to sleep and Ed was soon fast asleep in Jacob's arms. 

Jacob smiled and kissed Edward's forehead. "Mine!" He whispered. "All mine!"


End file.
